


A Summoning

by madwriter223



Series: Domestic Crobby Fics [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Druids, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley winced slightly when the summoning spell yanked him away. He really hated those. You never knew where you'd end up. Thankfully, this time he found himself in a very familiar living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Summoning

Crowley winced slightly when the summoning spell yanked him away. He really hated those. You never knew where you'd end up. Thankfully, this time he found himself in a very familiar living room. 

He turned around to face his 'summoner' and smiled in greeting. “Hello, luv.”

“Crowley.” Bobby said, expression closed off.

Crowley's eyes narrowed and he stepped forward. Or tried to, at least, because there seemed to be an invisible wall stopping him. He glanced down and pursed his lips in annoyance. A Devil's Trap.

“Robert.” He looked up at the human. “I thought we were over this stage of our relationship.” He gestured at the Devil's Trap he was standing in.

Bobby crossed his arms over his chest and stepped closer, though he kept out of the demon's reach. “I know.” He said gruffly. “But I have something special planned for you. A little ritual. And I need you to stay _right_ where you are.”

“Oh?” Crowley narrowed his eyes in distrust. “And what exactly is it you need? A few litres of demon blood? A demonic spleen, perhaps.”

“Not even close.” Bobby shook his head and pointed upwards. Crowley curled his upper lipin displeasure, but obediently looked up. He blinked in surprise.

There was a mistletoe hanging right above his head. Ah.

He pressed his lips into a tight line to hide his smile. He looked back at the hunter, who was doing his best to hide his mirth as well.

“You know those don't work unless a druid cuts them down with a golden sickle.” Crowley pointed out, one eyebrow raised.

Bobby reached into his back pocket and pulled out his very own golden sickle. “I got ordained online.” He added and tossed it onto a nearby table.

The smile broke out and Crowley laughed. “You, Bobby Singer, are a treasure.” He said and opened his arms in invitation.

“You're not so bad yourself.” The human replied with a cheeky grin. He stepped into the Devil's Trap and wrapped his arms around Crowley's middle. The demon pressed close and slung his arms over Bobby's shoulders. He slipped the cap off the hunter's head and carded his fingers through his grey hair. Bobby leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to the demon's lips. Then another, just as brief. And another.

The demon laughed again and pulled the human close, connecting their lips in a firm kiss. Bobby made a pleased hum at the contact and leaned forward slightly. He slid on hand up between Crowley's shoulder blades and placed it on his nape, cradling the back of his head. The demon tilted his head, and they both opened their mouths, deepening their kiss.

Bobby moaned and pressed closer to the demon. This was completely worth climbing up that tree to get the damn mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda inspired by a tumblr prompt. The only part I actually used from it was the use of mistletoe, though.


End file.
